fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
God Eye
God Eye (ゴッドアイ, Goddo Ai) is a Caster-Type Eye Magic only achieved by a select few, with only two known users currently alive. Being the only known counterpart to Eye Of The Emperor, this particular Eye Magic is rumoured to have equal power to its rival. Description God Eye (ゴッドアイ, Goddo Ai), as stated previously, is an extremely powerful Caster-Type Eye Magic that can only be accessed by those who have certain ancient bloodlines within them, that bloodline originating from the founders of God Eye. Though, no user is born with the knowledge on how to activate this Eye Magic or how to use it efficiently and there is no way to recognise that the user even has the ability to activate this Eye Magic within them meaning that a carrier of this Magic could die without activating it. There are some cases where forced activation of the eye can be achieved, mostly when the user is in a situation so dire, the eye, which has a mind and will of its own, overrides the user's Eternano circulation, pumping an excessive amount of Eternano into the eyes and initiating the eye though the normal activation varies between each bloodline. However, once the eye has been triggered, due to the eye having a will of its own, a user with a weak heart can easily become nothing more than a container, the eye controlling every aspect of their body. Abilities Senshi Bloodline TBA... Hayashi Bloodline This variant of God Eye is exclusive to those of the Hayashi bloodline, the only active user of this version being Temujin Hayashi. Unlike the stage-based activation counterpart that belongs to the Senshi bloodline, this form only needs one activation to unlock all of its abilities. This variation of this magic is dubbed as the Chronos Eye (めのクロノス, Me no Kuronos) due to the main ability of this magic is slowing down the user's perception of time, playing all aspects of vision at a slower rate than a unmodified human eye, making it easier to predict one's movements and provide a sufficient dodge or counter to it. Yoshida Bloodline Definitely the strongest out of all God Eyes currently recorded in existence, this particular model that is exclusive to those of the Yoshida Bloodline and carries such great power that it can even overpower and transform another version of this eye into its own or a combination of the two, as seen with Temujin Hayashi. This variant, titled as the Janus Eye (めのジャナス, Me no Janusu) allows the user complete control of portals, enabling them to create and close portal gateways as well as travelling through them which can be done with other people if the other person has physical contact with the user while travelling through the gateways. It also enables the user to create an alternate dimension completely controlled by the user, allowing the user to store parts of their body in there temporarily, making those parts intangible in another dimension. However, this particular eye causes the most strain upon any user of God Eye, overuse can lead to loss of vision and bleeding eyes. Trivia *Permission to take over page granted by Perchan